


The One Where They Are Stuck In A Closet

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stuck in a tight space, fox is having a rough time, kamino mention, mild panic attack, quinlan is really flirty, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: They are stuck in a closet, which reminds Fox of growing up on Kamino. Luckily Quinlan is a good listener. Pre-slash.
Relationships: CC-1010 Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	The One Where They Are Stuck In A Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep getting prompts for these two, I'm glad others like the ship! Warning for a mild panic attack Fox has. It's not terrible, but please if that's triggering for you tread carefully and maybe skip this one

Prompt: " Idk if you're still taking prompts, but how about the classic stuck in a tight space with vox? No worries if you're not :) "

~

“Can you move back at all?” Fox snapped at Quinlan Vos as the Kiffar just sat there blinking at him (literally _at_ him, their faces were mere inches apart). 

“It’s not like this is a walk-in closet, Foxy,” he let out one of those infuriating smiles and winked. Fox almost growled, this was not a winking situation. Not when they were stuck in a maintenance closet with no plan for rescue, no comm’s on them, and no personal space. Fox could practically _feel_ his self-control chipping away, one sarcastic, flirting quip at a time. 

“And ‘sides, I’m enjoying the view.” 

That was, as they say, the straw that broke the varactyl’s back.

“This is the last time I let you drag me along with your _dikut’la_ schemes-”

“You didn’t exactly choose, the Chancellor appointed y-”

“Shut up! I’m making a point!”

Vos mimed locking his mouth shut and leaned back a fraction, which had the unfortunate consequence of knocking Fox off-balance and sending him flying forward to crash against Vos’ chest. 

Vos reached up to help him but froze in his tracks when he saw the murderous rage that lit Fox’s dark brown eyes. He looked akin to a mouse trapped in a tiger’s den, he knew he was in danger but was unable (or unwilling) to get out of the way. 

Fox moved as far away from Vos as he could get, grumbling all the way about “ill-planned missions” and “spur-of-the-moment chases.” 

They wound up sitting facing each other, their legs crossed at the knees and squished under a rather large amount of heavy fur coats. 

Looking at Vos for too long gave Fox an itchy feeling under his skin, so he elected to close his eyes instead, attempting to retreat to his sunny oasis. His little house, far away from wars and chancellors, and weird gaps in memory, surrounded on all sides by green fields and lush forests. He tried to relax, he really did, but all that amounted to was tuning out a suspiciously silent Vos. 

He was left with the illusion of solitude. 

So when his shoulder brushed the wall as he shifted, he was back on Kamino in his pod, dreading another day of training, wondering which of his brothers they would take this time, not knowing if someone was decommissioned overnight, if he would never see them again, feeling the cold (always cold) invade his blacks, hoping he was good enough, praying he could just make it-

“-ey! Fox! You gotta breathe,” Fox blinked his eyes open to Vos’ serious face, one of his hands on Fox’s head, the other holding Fox’s own hand to the Jedi’s chest. 

“Can’t,” he gasped and tried to fight the fuzzy cloud in his mind.

“Yes you can, follow my breathing,” he took an exaggerated inhale, and Fox could feel the swell of his warm chest under his hand. “And out, there you go Fox, again.”

Slowly they tamed his wild breathing, his rapid heart rate, and his chaotic thoughts. Leaving him right where he began. Trapped in a closet with the Jedi Shadow he was far too close too. After a moment, he found that some of the itching under his skin had quieted as well. 

He let out a shaky breath and tapped a finger against Vos’ chest. “ _Vor’e_.”

The Jedi just nodded. His eyes looked unusually bright and were somberly focused on the clone in front of him. They sat like that for a while, Fox’s hand on Quinlan’s chest, Quinlan’s hand on Fox’s cheek, gazes locked together (not in sarcasm or anger, or disgust like in those first few weeks). 

“Want to talk about it?” Fox found that he did. 

Once he started, he couldn’t stop. He told Vos about growing up always cold (why his office temp was always set so high), about the ruthless training under Alpha-17 (why he had such solid instincts), about waking up in the morning to see beds empty that were filled when they closed their eyes (why he couldn’t seem to sleep for extended periods of time), about the gaps in his memory (why he couldn’t trust his own mind). 

When the words died out they sat in silence for a moment. Fox felt lighter than he had in his whole eleven years of life. The hands holding Vos’ (at one point Fox had grabbed the bridge of his nose and Vos’ hands gently took Fox’s and held them securely in the space between their legs, squeezing gently in silent support) relaxed and his shoulders slumped in relief. 

Fox looked up again and saw pain glimmering in Vos’ eyes, accompanied by something else. And then he was picked up and tucked against the Jedi’s chest. 

“I’m so, so sorry Fox. You and your brothers should never have had to go through that, you deserve more,” Vos pulled him closer and tucked his chin over Fox’s hair. “I wish I could do something.”

The itch under Fox’s skin had settled into a quiet hum. He resigned himself to his fate, not quite snuggling into the Jedi’s warmth so much as settling into it. He was falling asleep when he felt a gentle pressure to the top of his head. 

_This Jedi really is infuriating,_ Fox mused to himself as he drifted off. _He could at least kiss me while I’m awake._


End file.
